In recent years, more safe security systems are investigated in a wide range of fields, from crime prevention measures of general houses to personal information protection, theft prevention of vehicles, and broadly, world-scale measures. Therefore, biometrics (living body) authentication that can use biometric features of persons to identify individuals is drawing attention as means for personal authentication.
A method is known in which supply of power to a fingerprint detection circuit is started when a power supply switch is turned on, and supply of main power to the entire information processing apparatus is started if the person is recognized as the owner by matching of fingerprint patterns as a result of fingerprint verification by a fingerprint verification unit.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-92554    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-15377    [Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-301785    [Patent document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-200113    [Patent document 5] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-304646    [Patent document 6] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-222022